Andrew Bermudez
Andrew Bermudez is an American brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion profile He is best known for his series of feature length Johnny Thunder brickfilms, which includes the films Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile, Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients, and the upcoming Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves. Many of his films were also created with his brother, Daniel Bermudez.YouTube channel He began brickfilming with the LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set, but the films he created with this from 2002 to 2004 are lost.[http://mustache-maniacs-film-co.wikia.com/wiki/Legoettes_Take_Manhattan Legoettes Take Manhattan page on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. wiki]"Legotown Police Station" page on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. wiki Filmography |- | 2005 || The Roulette Match || |- | 2005 || Remember the Alamo || |- | 2006 || Plankton Strikes Back! || |- | 2007 or 2008 || Plankton: Burner of Books || |- | 2008 || Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo || |- | 2009 || The Adventures of Legoman || |- | 2009 || A Very Patrick Christmas Re-release information || |- | 2010 || Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile || |- | 2010 || Wonders of Buoyancy || |- | 2010 || When Barrels FlyTHAC 8 Entries List|| Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2011 || The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards || |- | 2011 || Forest of Fear || |- | 2012 || Gone Ice Fishin' || |- | 2012 || Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops || |- | 2012 || Late for the Soccer Match || Kitchen Sink Contest 13+ Age Group second place winner |- | 2013 || A Friend of the Police || Police Show Animation Contest first place winner |- | 2014 || The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards || |- | 2014 || Solarum || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients || |- | 2015 || The Kingfisher || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry |- | 2015 || Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster || |- | 2015 || Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle || |- | 2016 || Rift || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2016 || Ninjago: Visions of Memories || Rebrick's The Greatest Villain of All Time in Ninjago Contest entry |- | 2017 || New Year's Resolution || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2017 || Clone || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 entry |- | 2017 || The Third Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards || |- | 2018 || When Barrels Fly Re-Release || Originally a Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2018 || Gone Ice Fishin' Re-Release || |- | 2018 || Late for the Soccer Match Re-Release || Originally a Kitchen Sink Contest entry |- | 2018 || A Very Patrick Christmas Re-Release || |- References Category:American brickfilmers